


It's only Natural

by Thirsty_Baby



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi, caring for cece, dwight has my whole heart and im actually projecting on jim and pam, i love dwight okay stfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirsty_Baby/pseuds/Thirsty_Baby
Summary: People are right when they say not to judge a book bt it's cover. Not only is that an incredible advice for books, it’s also an incredible advice for people. For example, Dwight is, for whatever inexplainable reason, incredibly warm and cuddly, like a soft, warm pillow that loves to snuggle and get snuggled.Jim and Pam know that from first hand experience.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Kudos: 56





	It's only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone, but I intend to finish the second chapter too sometime. it probably will be a lot less innocent than the first.
> 
> this is set prooobably in the 5th season. and if u say you love dwight more than i do u can fuck right off.

People are right when they say not to judge a book by it's cover. Not only is that an incredible advice for books, it’s also an incredible advice for people. For example, Dwight is, for whatever inexplainable reason, incredibly warm and cuddly, like a soft, warm pillow that loves to snuggle and get snuggled.

Jim and Pam know that from first hand experience. 

Despite his cold and, at times, distant and weird attitude, when he’s tired and wants to go to sleep, when his hair gets all tousled and he’s lost that tacky mustard dress shirt for a soft, washed out cotton shirt with a faded logo, he’s a big softie. 

It started off with Dwight staying in late at their house, helping out with Cece. 

The little angel loved him with her entire heart, and only stopped fussing around when Dwight would hold her, making jokes and the weird hand movements he always did to calm her down. 

It was almost as if it was natural for Cece to have three parents. She’d smile her lopsided toothy grin each time the three of them were circling her crib, pulling up her blanket and telling her nighttime stories. 

It’s not like one of them could really remember when exactly it happened but Pam was sure the first time Dwight spent the night at their house was when Cece was giving Jim and her a hard time while being sick. 

Pam was petrified to see her little babygirl this sick, crying pitifully in her crib. They did what they could all day, trying to ease the fever or at least have her sleep it off for a while. It was close to midnight when Jim called Dwight, voice shaky from exhaustion and nerves as he explained to the older man what the problem was. 

Dwight insisted he’d come by and bring a „traditional homemade fever reducer“ his grandma used to make, and he wouldn’t take any constructive criticism upon it. 

When Jim told Pam the news of Dwight rushing to help them, the look of relief upon Pam’s face was enough to make Jim smile and feel better about his lack of sleep for the past weeks, and the terrible headache he’d been sporting hence Cece wouldn’t stop crying. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing, which was usually a pain in the ass sounded like heaven’s bells that night and a minute later Dwight was leaning over Cece’s crib, without as much as shrugging his coat off, gently picking her up to cradle her. 

He swiftly instructed Pam on what to do, having her pick out the thousands of herbs he had in his bags, mix them with warm milk, yes, now put them in that cloth he brought, no the other one you idiot, and and and… 

At first Jim tried to help, but he quickly changed his mind and went into the kitchen, just taking a moment just to enjoy a glass of whine he’s been craving for a while now. 

When he returned, Cece was fast asleep and the crying had stopped completely. Pam signed him to stay silent as they quietly shut the door before she fell around Dwight’s neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck, smiling the biggest possible smile she could. 

The older man sheepishly glances at her husband, his face a mix of emotions varying from proud to confused to happy. 

„Well,“ he said, raising his hands from Pam’s waist almost awkwardly, trying not to make their embrace any weirder than it already was. For whatever reason, Jim didn’t mind the view at all. „I think I should get going. You got all the herbs you need and-„

„Dwight you should stay the night,“ Pam interrupted suddenly, raising her face from the man’s collar, glancing between him and Jim. „It’s too late to drive now anyway.“

Jim fished out his phone to check the time, whistling at the whooping 4am that the screen read. 

„Pam’s absolutely right,“ Jim said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, trying to suppress whatever insane flicker of excitement there was about the thought of Dwight staying over. „It’s way too later for you to drive and besides, if Cece wakes up again we won’t have any idea what to do without you.“

„Of course you won’t,“ Dwight scoffed, his signature scoff no less. „I’ve always told you, you were inferior to me, and now life has shown you, once again, that I am correct.“

Jim rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, for once not annoyed by Dwight’s over-the-top remark. 

„But I have to leave. Can’t let Mose be all by himself for too long.“ He made a movement towards the door, with Pam still attached to his neck. „And besides, you’re not the greatest company for me to spend my Sunday night with anyway.“

„Dwight! Please don’t leave! If you don’t wanna stay for Jim and I At least… Stay for Cece, okay? Please.“ Pam begged, panic shooting through her voice. 

Dwight hesitated in his tracks. „For Cece..?“

„Please Dwight. We really need your help,“ Jim said, stepping close to the other man and gently placed a hand upon his broad shoulder. 

After a few seconds of hesitation the older man gave in. 

„Fine. Okay.“ He said, the look of acted displeasure upon his face, though with a small glimmer of joy hidden somewhere beneath as well.

Pam giggled joyfully, finally peeling herself away from Dwight, gently tugging down his coat halfway down his shoulders. 

„But that’s a one time thing,“ Dwight warned almost comedically serious, all narrowed eyes and one finger raised to point at them.

„Of course,“ Pam quickly agreed. 

That night he slept, or at least tried to, on the couch, all three of them pretending they’re convinced it would a one time thing. 

In the morning Jim and Pam woke up to the smell of a delicious breakfast, soft German chatter and Cece’s laughter. 

They found Cece clinging to Dwight as he balanced her on his hip, effortlessly flipping the fluffy pancakes he’s been making. Pam glanced at her husband, a small smile upon her beautiful features, and never has Jim felt more of a feeling, something rather odd but nonetheless beautiful was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed, pls comment or whatever idk.


End file.
